


Sun and Daisies

by OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Crane's Got It Baaaaad, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, There Is No Canon Only Zuul, Yellow Sundresses And Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl/pseuds/OriginalImpossibleSouffleGirl
Summary: Why do birds suddenly appear every time Abbie's near? (moodboardby the lovely and amazing nathyfaith)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Majestrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majestrix/gifts), [Kohthefacedealer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohthefacedealer/gifts), [irishlullaby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishlullaby13/gifts), [nathyfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/gifts).



> Apparently there's some kind of first kiss challenge so uh... *gestures awkwardly at fic*
> 
> In addition to it being a first kiss fic, Majestrix also wanted me to set it in the Archives, in S3, and for Abbie to wear a [sundress](https://soffk7.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/river_island_daisy_print_sun_dress_1__49915.jpg). So. There's that, too.

The days since the Lieutenant’s return have been...interesting. Her standoffishness dismays him, but he understands it is a part of her coping strategy. Still. Ichabod wishes she’d let him in.

He snorts when his mind supplies an alternative “in” where he’d also like to be allowed. He immediately scolds himself for the lewd thought and turns back to the shelves in search of the book he requires.

They’d seen neither hide nor hair of Pandora nor of her aptly-named Hidden One for days, and the lull in activity had made Ichabod exceedingly nervous. The silence from the other camp brought to mind those times in the war when it signalled a particular devious and difficult to repel attack was coming.

And he could not afford to lose Abbie again. No, not ever again.

“Don’t tell me you’re stuck in here when the day is so pretty?”

Abbie bursts into the Archives and when he raises his eyes to answer he finds his breath is stolen. If anything can compete with the cheerful brightness of the sunlight streaming through the windows, it is his fetching Lieutenant wearing a diminutive yellow dress dotted with blue flowers and a glowing smile.

“Hello? Earth to Crane?”

Her smile widens and he clears his throat to dispel a lump that mysteriously rose in it at her teasing tone.

“Forgive me, Lieutenant. I was woolgathering.”

“Okay, well…” she moves toward him and starts closing the books in front of him. “How about you _gather_ your stuff instead and we go to the park or something for a picnic?”

“I--”

Ichabod moves back, following her movements bemusedly.

“Miss Mills, wh--Abbie.”

She stops her flurry of activity, the dress settling softly around her thighs. He clears his throat again.

_ Damned lump _ .

She raises an eyebrow expectantly. He briefly closes his eyes and his hands twitch once.

“Not that I’m not exceedingly delighted to see you in such high spirits...”

_ And in such a tiny, flimsy dress... _

“But to what do I owe such a pleasure? I was under the impression that you preferred to recover at home today.”

Abbie bites her lip softly, and Ichabod tamps down a wave of longing at the gesture. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his feelings for her hidden, and it was never more imperative he do so, considering her ordeal.

She needed time, and space. It wouldn’t do to unburden himself at the expense of her mental fortitude. Surely it would make him the  _ worst  _ sort of--

“I missed you.”

His brain stutters to a stop at her softly spoken words.

She huffs a small laugh.

“I mean, I  _ did  _ spend nearly a year on my own. And since I don’t have to go into work and I kinda already cleaned the entire house… I just. It was too quiet there,” she finishes quietly.

His heart twists as she looks up at him through her eyelashes.

“Turns out I don’t want ghost Crane when I can have real Crane.”

“Abbie…”

“...Especially when you keep saying my name like that.”

The trace of mischief is back in her voice, and that, along with the vulnerability that has always been his Achilles heel when it comes to her has him reaching and grabbing her by the hips.

He pulls her toward him and he exults as she brings her arms to drape over his shoulders.

He takes a chance and brushes her lips with his, cursing himself for his selfishness. But when she moves closer and her hands play with the hair at the nape of his neck, he groans softly and kisses her deeper, more forcefully.

She rises to the occasion, boldly straddling his lap and pulling him into her, the most delicious noises sounding deep in her throat.

Surely he’s done nothing to deserve such a reward, but by God he can’t keep himself from pouring all he’s kept to himself into his kisses. Torn between wanting to tell her everything and never breaking the kiss, he illogically does both, his moans an enumeration of all the times he’d held back from telling her just how much she means to him.

After an eternity, she pulls back, leaving him dazed and a little disappointed. A small whine escapes him and she smiles again, his Sun Goddess to whom he could deny nothing.

“How long?” she asks.

“I believe I’ve loved you since even before I met you, Lieutenant,” he says raggedly. He watches intently as she absorbs this, a small hand reaching up to tuck back a lock of his hair.

“Same,” she says simply, and he can’t keep an answering smile from meeting hers before capturing her lips once again.

They lose themselves in this kiss far longer; until spots start to dance before their eyes. He’s the one to break it this time, mindful not to render his beautiful Abbie unconscious.

“Damn,” she gasps. “Anyone ever tell you you’re an amazing kisser?”

He chuckles, dotting kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

“I believe you are the first to pay me that particular compliment, my love,” he replies.

She sighs delicately when he dares a small lick and bite at the join of her shoulder and his heart flutters. He continues the line of kisses until he reaches the strap of the dress and stops abruptly, his memory jogged.

“What’s wrong?” she asks. “Why’d you stop?”

“This dress…”

“Yeah? I thought I’d try something different for a change. You don’t like it?” she glances down at it uncertainly.

“On the contrary. I adore it on you. I have no doubt I’ll enjoy it equally when it is  _ off  _ you as well,” he adds cheekily.

She giggles and, breath restored, he takes the opportunity to kiss her one more time. He’s not sure he’ll ever stop.


End file.
